


Dates

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Andy Fowler/Brooklyn Wyatt
Collections: anonymous





	1. Carnival

Carnivals aren't really Andy's thing. Screaming children, whirling rides, over priced games, and crowds of sweaty people are on Andy's _I Know I'm In Hell When_ … list. Redwood's annual city fair, conveniently called The Redwood Carnival, isn't the largest fair Andy's ever been subjected too but it's large enough to be an annoyance. A flash bursts across the left side of his peripheral vision. He turns his head to catch the smiling faces of two young children staring at their camera-wielding mother. The older of the two - a dimple faced boy - is clutching a giant purple alien. The younger one is sucking frantically on the head of a plastic duck. Andy can't help but roll his eyes.

"Aw, come on. It isn't that bad," Brooklyn says as he brushes against Andy's shoulder. The summer heat has already taken its toll on the fair haired man. Andy kisses his cheeks and nose while beads of moisture crown his brow.

Andy frowns and replies, "You should have worn a hat." He takes his boyfriend's chin in hand and turns his face side to side.

Brook's nose crinkles up then he leans forward and presses a quick kiss against Andy's lips. "I'm okay. Thanks for being worried though."

Inwardly Andy sighs because despite the fact Brook will complain later when the burn starts to hurt, he knows it's no use picking a fight about it now. The shrill cry of an excited child roars behind him and Andy winces at the sound. "Can we go now?" He's already imagining a cool evening spent drinking iced tea and eating pizza with Brook on the couch.

Brook shakes his head. "We just got here! We haven't done anything yet."

"We've already gone through all of those stalls of overpriced doodads and spent ten minutes talking to Mrs. Neon." Andy shudders at the memory of the woman dressed in a bright neon pink dress with yellow stockings.

"Mrs. Tucker," Brook draws out, "was my third grade teacher, and I haven't seen her in years. It was nice to catch up."

"I don't know how you learned anything when the woman dresses like she's on an acid trip," Andy replies.

Brook ducks his head, and Andy just knows he's thinking bad thoughts about his former teacher. "Well, her outfits were always a big topic between my peers," he admits. He tilts his head back and gives Andy a sideways smile. "She is a bit bright, isn't she?"

Andy can't help but laugh at Brook's words. Brook's chest rumbles along and he bumps into Andy's side then tangles their fingers together. His palm feels warm against Andy's. The heat makes it almost uncomfortable to touch, but if Andy can put up with the horror of this carnival he can put up with a little bit of moist skin.

They turn a corner and the Ferris wheel hits their sight. Andy's already protesting, "No," before Brook has the chance to say anything.

"Oh, come on! What's a carnival without riding the Ferris wheel?" Brook asks. He twists until he's facing Andy, one hand still entangled, and places his free hand on Andy's shoulder. "Please," he begs. "Come ride it with me. Think about it. The two of us, pressed together in that small, tight, space."

While being with Brook anywhere is generally better than not, the idea of being cooped up in that tiny box, unable to get out should anything occur, does not sound appealing. But Brook's eyes are soft and completely zeroed in on Andy. He doesn't stand a chance.

"Thanks," Brook whispers as Andy shells over the ten bucks it costs for the two of them to ride. When it's their turn to slide into their seats, Andy lets Brook go first. His heart lurches along with the upward movement of the wheel, and his stomach dips down into his legs. Brook pushes his fingers into Andy's palm then picks up his hand. Andy watches as the fellow faux blond kisses the pads of his palm, and when he's finished Brook leans forward kiss him for real. Andy can taste the sugar from the earlier cotton candy and sweet, heady flavor that's all Brooklyn Wyatt.

The Ferris wheel lurches forward again, but this time Andy barely notices.

When they're done, nothing's been seen, and Brook asks, "Want to go again?"

Andy answers by digging into Brook's back pocket and jiggling out his wallet. _Not the worst carnival I've been too_ , he thinks.


	2. Movies

After the carnival it's Andy's turn to choose the date. When Brook arrives at Andy's apartment a quarter to three he doesn't know what to expect. Other than going out to their local coffee shop or meeting at the office for lunch, Andy's never planned any of their dates before. So when Brook knocks on the door he looks down at his jeans and stripped blue polo and hopes he's dressed nice enough for whatever's planned. Andy answers the door in a pair of faded black jeans and a purple shirt. _Guessed right_ , Brook silently congratulates.

"You're early," Andy says, frown lines firmly in place above his brow.

A snort of air escapes Brook's nose and he counters back, "Well, I guess I'll leave and come back in fifteen."

Andy ducks his head and flashes Brook a quirky half-smile. Brook takes a step back, pretending to leave. Andy's hand darts out and captures Brook's arm. "Hey," he says then draws Brook closer. Brook lets Andy guide him until he's in the door frame. Andy's hand slides up his arm, over his shoulder, and settles around the nape of his neck. Brook shivers as Andy's thumb rubs circles into his skin. Like one of Pavlov's dogs, Brook leans in for a kiss.

His boyfriend's lips are slick, as if he's been eating something oily. He smells clean and slightly salty. Brook can't stop himself from pressing closer and deepening the kiss. Andy slides his hand up through Brook's hair and to hold him in place. They kiss until Brook's out of breath. When his lungs begin to burn, Brook hesitantly breaks away. His lips are tingling. He flicks out his tongue to wipe away the extra moisture. His chin and the sides of his cheeks sting from Andy's stubble. Brook feels sensitive all over, like any extra stimulation will send him overboard.

Andy is staring at his mouth, seemingly comfortable with never looking away. So, Brook takes the initiative to move things forward. "Going to make me wait out here forever? What a gentleman," he says. The sarcasm is plain to hear. Andy's hand eases back out and cups Brook's face. His thumb presses lightly against Brook's bottom lip.

"While I won't deny that I'm a man, I never claimed to be gentle."

Brook can see Andy's lips moving, and hears the words as they're spoken, but it takes his brain a second to decipher them. When he does, heat rushes to his face and behind his ears. Andy hooks his free hand into Brook's jeans and pulls him through the door. Unprepared, Brook stumbles into Andy's chest. Andy slides his hand from Brook's face and pushes the door shut. A moment later, Andy's mouth is on his again. Andy feels amazing. His hands are everywhere, skating up and down Brook's back, stroking his hair, gripping his ass.

Brook's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't even realize Andy's been walking them toward the couch until Brook's leg hits the cushioned edge. He tumbles backwards in surprise and ends up sprawled ungracefully against the armrest and couch cushion. The living room is silent as Brook catches his breath and looks up at Andy.

Andy's mouth is shiny with saliva. His face is flushed and his chest is rising and deflating as if the man just finished a marathon. His arms are still raised, as if he's waiting for Brook to jump back up and continue where they left off before the couch so rudely interrupted. Brook can feel the laughter bubble up in his chest and he tries for a second to contain it. But it escapes, trickling from his mouth first like a gentle stream and then like a dam.

He hears Andy's laugh before he sees the amusement on his boyfriend's face. The sound has gotten more and more familiar the longer they've dated. He glances over at the other man and mirth he sees in the quirk of Andy's mouth and light in his eyes sets Brook off again. Andy collapses next to him on the couch and together they laugh until their chests begin to ache.

"Well, that wasn't how I imagined this date starting," Andy says when he catches his breath.

Brook, still sprawled against the couch, sneakered foot brushing Andy's leg, replies, "How did you imagine our date going?" He thinks about the way the man answered the door and imagines the other man just planned sex as their date. The idea isn't a horrible one, after all Brook loves having sex with Andy, and he isn't opposed for every date ending in sex, but the deal was for a real date. A real date with real activities planned completely by one Andy Fowler. Andy rolls his head toward Brook and pushes out his bottom lip in a pout. Not that the man will ever admit that he pouts.

"I had planned for us to eat and watch a movie."

It's not the most original idea, but it is a date. And now that Andy's said something, Brook notices the big bowl of buttered popcorn sitting on the coffee table. The television is on and the screen shows the menu for _Iron Man_. "We were going to watch _Iron Man_?" Brook asks, miffed.

Andy nods and leans forward to grab the remote. "I even made sandwiches." He points to the tray sitting on the end table. He flicks play, sets the remote back down and picks up the bowl of popcorn. Brook doesn't know quite what to do, so he lets Andy set the bowl on his lap. It's still warm from the melted butter. It smells delicious. Brook eats a handful.

Andy settles in beside him, arm hooked around Brook's shoulders. Their bodies press together and while this isn't quite the romantic evening Brook wanted, the room smells salty sweet; Andy's fingers are playing with Brook's hair. Brook lets his head fall against Andy's shoulder. The beginning music for the movie starts, and Andy stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 _I can get used to this_ , Brook thinks then says, "We're still going to have sex later right?"

Andy gives him his classic, _you are a fucking moron, look_ , so Brook just snuggles closer. _Maybe we should have a movie night every week._


End file.
